The mechanism of collagen maturation in oral soft tissues will be investigated, in terms of the molecular nature of radiolabeled collagen formed during in vitro incubation. Incubation will be performed in the presence of (3H)-glycine. Radio-labeled collagen in salt-extracted tissue will be solubilized by pepsin-digestion and characterized by several types of chromatographic methods. We will examine if type III collagen is a major contributor to collagen maturation. Concomitantly, the lysyl oxidase activity of oral soft tissues will be measured and compared to other soft connective tissues. We will determine whether rapid crosslinking, due to active lysyl oxidase, is responsible for the rapid maturation observed in oral soft tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: M. Schneir, D. Furuto and K. Berger. Collagens of Oral Soft Tissues I. The influence of age on the synthesis and maturation of collagen in rat palatal mucosa as determined in vitro. Jour. Perio. Res. 11, 235-241, 1976. M. Schneir and E.J. Miller. Studies on the Sulfhydryl Groups in Type III Collagen. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 446, 240-244, 1976.